ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2: The Diggers
(The scene begins with Sarla on a raft being pulled onto land. The caption reads: Mariposa, California.) * Juanito: (speaks Spanish) * Sarla: Hola, Juanito! * Juanito: Hola, bienvenido. * Sarla: What's this I hear at the airport? Dejan's not even here? * Juanito: He sends his apologies. * Sarla: We are facing a $20 million lawsuit by the family of that worker, and you're telling me Dejan can't even be bothered to see me? * Juanito: He had to leave early. He wants to be with his daughter, she's getting a divorce. * Sarla: Well I understand that. We've been advised to deal with the situation now. The insurance company-- (Sarla slips, and Juanito helps him up.) * Juanito: You okay? * Sarla: The underwriters feel the accident has raised some very serious safety questions about the park. That makes the investors very, very anxious. I had to promise to conduct a very thorough, on site inspection. (Juanito pauses, as a donkey brays in the distance.) * Juanito: Dejan hates inspections. They slow everything down. * Sarla: I have to or they'll pull the funding. That'll slow him down even more. * Miner: (calling out to Juanito, then speaks Spanish. Juanito speaks Spanish back) (Gennaro follows into the mine, then bangs his head on a low setting wooden beam.) * Juanito: Watch your head! * Sarla: (slightly dazed) If two experts... sign off on the island, the insurance guys will back off. I've already got Denra, but they think he's too trendy. They want Linma. (Juanito gestures for the amber as it gets polished.) * Juanito: Linma? Haha, you'll never get him out of Montana! (speaks Spanish, praising the amber specimen.) * Sarla: And why not? (Juanito calls out to the workers to come.) Why not? * Juanito: (while examining the amber) Because Linma's like me... he's a digger. chuckles (speaks Spanish. The camera zooms to a mosquito trapped in the amber.) (The camera cuts to a Velociraptor toe claw being brushed off. Then reveals that a whole skeleton is being excavated. The caption reads: Badlands- near Snakewater, Montana.) * Dejan: Linma, Kinsa. We're ready to try again. * Linma: I hate computers. * Kinsa: The feeling's mutual! (A lead bullet gets loaded into a machine that blasts the bullet into the ground.) * Volna: You'll get a reading out of that. * Woman: Did it work? * Kinsa: How long does it usually take? * Simal: Should bring immediate return. Shoot the radar into the ground, and the bone bounces the image- (clicks a knob) - back. Bounces it back... (Computer reveals a Velociraptor skeleton.) * Volna: This new program's incredible. A few more years development and we won't even have to dig anymore. * Man: Where's the fun in that? * Linma: It's a little distorted, but I don't think it's the computer. * Wilga: Look. Post-mortem contraction of the posterior neck ligaments. Velociraptor? * Linma: Yes. Good shape, too. It's 3 - 4 feet high. I'm guessing 6 feet long. Look at the extraordinary-- (Linma touches the screen, and it flickers.) * Wenra: What'd you do? * Kelal: (with humour) He touched it! (Linma touches the top hood of the computer experimentally. It flickers again.) Linma's not machine compatible! * Linma: (muttering) Hell, they've got it in for me. (normal voice) And look at the half-moon shaped bones in the wrists. No wonder these guys learned how to fly. (The people laugh.) * Linma: No, seriously! Alright, maybe dinosaurs have more in common with present day birds than they do with reptiles. Look at the pubic bones. Turned backwards, just like a bird. Look at the vertebrae, full of air sacks and hollows, just like a bird. And even the word "raptor" means, bird of prey-- * Boy: That doesn't look very scary. * Man: That kid's a pistol... * Boy: More like a six foot turkey. (The people laugh again.) * Linma: A turkey, huh? (grins darkly) * Kinsa: Oh, no. Here we go... * Linma: Okay. Try to imagine yourself in the Cretaceous period. You get your first look at this "6 foot turkey" as you enter a clearing. he moves like a bird, lightly, bobbing his head, and you keep still 'cause you think that maybe his visual acuity is based on movement, like T-Rex, and he'll lose you if you don't move. But, no, not Velociraptor. You stare at him, and he just stares right back. And that's when the attack comes not from the front, but from the side, (imitates air swishing) from the other two raptors, you didn't even know were there. Because Velociraptor's a pack hunter. He used coordinated attack patterns, and he is out in force today. And he slashes at you with this (He pulls out the raptor claw he found. The boy's eyes grow large with shock.) 6-inch, retractable claw. Like a razor, on the middle toe. He doesn't bother to bite your jugular like a lion, say, no, no. He slashes at you here... (pretends to slash the boy's mid-torso) ...or here. (pretends to slash the boy's groin) * Kinsa: (disapprovingly) Oh, Linma... * Linma: Or maybe across the belly, spilling your intestines. The point is, you are alive, when they start to eat you. So you know, try to show a little respect. * Boy: Okay. (turns to the crowd, glassy eyed.) Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Jurassic Park